


Omi Palone

by LeGayWardens



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bitchy Genesis Rhapsodos, Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, Glory Hole, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, horny Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: fruitfruːt/noun: fruit; plural noun: fruits1. the sweet and fleshy product of a tree or other plant that contains seed and can be eaten as food."tropical fruits such as mangoes and papaya"2.  a male homosexual.Where Sephiroth has a lot of unrequited sexual tension between him and Genesis and just needs to get those feelings out of his system. But will he come to regret that decision when he decides to have an anonymous rendezvous?





	Omi Palone

**Author's Note:**

> For Lilly-Whites Seph/Gen week. Prompt: NSFW Fruit. I'm a little behind on this week since I had surgery on Wednesday and spent most of Thursday asleep. Rest assured, I will do all prompts (or at least all of the NSFW ones. I love writing dudes screwing.)

He was sick of it. Sick of watching him shirtless, sweaty, flushed face doing bench presses and cardio. The squats however, they were the worst. It was almost deliberative. The way he'd flip his red hair from his face as he dusts his hands and lifts the weights onto his shoulders. The stance was always right. The posture - taut and rigid, muscles highlighted by small shadows. And that ass. Perky, thick - it was almost as if most of his muscle mass went straight there as for the most part he was lean and flexible. But Sephiroth knew, that guy  _ knew _ he had great legs and an even more amazing rear, so much so he spent 60% of his work out time on them and 30% on cardio. He was in charge of this lot. It was his duty to know these things...of course.

Who was he kidding. He couldn't stand watching anyone else for more than 10 minutes, but the moment Rhapsodos hit the squat rack time practically flew. And for sure he couldn't be the only one spotting him either. Yes, that was his reason for keeping a keen eye on his best friend's butt. A new cadet by the name of Zackary Fair had lost his jaw from being utterly mind blown by the speed, ease and efficiency of the commander's squatting prowess that he took to it. Wouldn't Genesis be pleased to hear that his ass is an inspiration to many aspiring soldiers. With the way his tight leather pants stretched almost to breaking point each time he bobbed down low and curled back up. The way he'd cock his hip when he stood around. And the way he'd bend over the director's desk to peer at some documents. If he didn't know how oblivious and ditzy Genesis was to his own physical...enhancements...he'd think that all of those actions were intentional. But no, it was just Genesis being Genesis.  


There were countless times Sephiroth thought of entering that man's office and giving a special gift. He'd have him sit in his chair, fill out reports while his cock was in Sephiroth's mouth. He imagined the way his cheeks would flush, how his obviously perfect genitals would tense, his fingers wind themselves into Sephiroth's hair. He'd pant. He'd moan. He'd ask to be bent over and fucked silly. Sephiroth of course wouldn't be able to deny such a kindly requested action. Sometimes he'd push himself into that tight ass, other times he'd tease him until the guy burst into his mouth. 

But with all of that admiration, Sephiroth hadn't had the balls to act on his desires. Genesis had always been rather steely and their relationship had become strained - his promotion was met with disapproval from upper management and his conquests had been publicized as the work of Sephiroth. For those who didn't know the full story, Genesis could be regarded as jealous - flitting between a good friend to a reserved and bitter one because he knew Sephiroth did not want to claim his success as his own, but he could not help feeling jaded by his friend. The general could only imagine the kind of reaction Genesis would have if he even proposed to maybe go on a date or have a one night stand just so he could get whatever it was out of his system. It just wasn't going to happen.

At 18:00 the 1st Class training session was over and the men hit the showers. Sephiroth headed home as quickly as possible, keeping that fresh image of sweat rolling down a muscular back and a perfect ass bobbing up and down in front of him. In the elevators that image shifted to it bouncing on top of him. He was pretty grateful he was alone in that elevator then.

After a quick dinner, Sephiroth got changed into casual wear and searched through his notebook to find an address. He overheard a conversation last night of a pair of soldiers enjoying their night shift coffee.  


_ "Hey man, you think you can cover me for an hour or two tonight?' _

_ "Sure man, what for?" _

_ "You heard about that club on Loveless Avenue? You know the one for guys that has really good shows on Friday nights?" _

_ "Oh you mean the ga-" _

_ "Shhhh! Not so loud, bro!" _

_ "Ah right, yeah shhh. But yeah, what about it? You checkin' it out?" _

_ The soldier laughed, "Am I! There's a glory hole in the bathroom." _

_ "Shit! Really?!" _

_ "Hell yeah! And you know what? The guy on the other end is a regular there. Great mouth on that one. You can also write notes to him and he'll do almost anything it says. Like one time I asked to fuck him. Oooft! Ass won't quit!" _

_ "Sounds like you're in for a good night, my man! So like, do you just turn up and whip it out when he's in shop?" _

_ "Pretty much. He does ask that the guy at least taste alright." _

_ "Ahhh! So is that why you've been drinking Banora white juice all week?" _

The irony. He was sitting in his apartment drinking the apple juice that the man he wants to bone makes just so his semen tasted 'good'. For more than two hours and two litres of apple juice, Sephiroth was fussing about debating whether or not he should knock on Genesis' door and just get it out of the way. Every possible scenario played in his head - the guy gets mad, never talks to him again and finally stops doing squats in his presence; or the guy is pleasantly surprised (unlikely), drags him into his bedroom, blows him, rides him and only ever does squats in his presence. Sephiroth really liked that last one. He also thought he was going insane if he thought there was even a slight possibility of it ever occurring. Sure that shit works in porn, but real life? Frenemies should not be screwing each other between arguments.

Fuck it, he thought. He was General Sephiroth, leader of an entire fucking army and Genesis Rhapsodos was his subordinate. He knew his place. He respected that. And Sephiroth should  _ not _ be afraid of being rejected by him. Both men would keep it all professional and pretend the exchange never happened in the first place. Besides, he was growing really tired of being extremely turned on by him and having to go to bed with his fist around his dick, picturing Genesis on the end of it before going to sleep to the thoughts of how stupid he is for never bothering to ask for even just a hand job.

Exiting his home, he went next door and rapped on the door. Angeal answered.

"Hey Seph, what's up?"

Sephiroth was a little relieved, "Hi Angeal. Is Genesis around? I wish to speak to him."

His friend shook his head, "Sorry Seph. He headed out a while ago. Think he went into town. Might find him in Loveless Avenue somewhere I imagine."

Great. "Right. Thanks. I'll see if I can catch him." He spent all day preparing and working himself up over this moment and yet he wasn't home. 

He had two options here. 1. He could prowl around Loveless Avenue and track his redheaded love interest down - surely that wouldn't be too hard. It was a Saturday night, he was probably catching some sales or out buying books. 2. He could just call it a night and go to that stupid club and get little Seph dealt with. That latter option sounded more appealing than potentially pissing off his commander. Gaia knew he had a tempestuous temper that lasted weeks. 

Sitting in a booth alone he ordered some drinks, hoping he could get himself a little shitfaced so he could get the courage to step into the bathroom and stick his dick through a magical hole. No one around seemed to give him any mind, just getting lost in the music and rubbing themselves against each other drunkenly. Not too different from soldier floor parties. Five drinks down and the night slipping away from him, he got out of his seat and entered the bathroom.

The stall door was closed - the guy was in. For a brief moment he contemplated leaving - what if the guy on the other end was a complete psycho who decided to cut off his dick and sell it to his fans? Or what if he was really, REALLY not his type. He shrugged, surely that was part of the allure. Getting into the stall, he locked the door and sighed deeply. The hole...not subtle at all. What with arrows pointing to the generously sized hole lined with duct tape advising him to stick his dick through there. He heard humming and pages of a magazine turning over on the other side of the wall.

He flipped the toilet seat down and prepared himself - fighting with that inner voice that said this was the stupidest idea he had ever come up with. Groaning, he just settled on imagining his stupid, sexy friend was on the other end of it. If it was Genesis, what would he want to do? Grabbing a square of toilet paper, he quickly wrote down a request.

_May I blow you?_

He stuck it through the hole, and after a moment the other guy took it from him. He heard him laugh deep and low, with a slightly poetic twang. He didn't sound old or creepy, that was a plus. The situation, as nerve wracking as it was, was arousing. There was some scuffling, a magazine slapping onto the ground and a belt and zip coming undone. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants before being graced with the presence of a fairly nice looking cock. He wasn't entirely sure what to do for a bit. The guy looked clean and hygienic. He was uncut, decent sized, smooth without a bulbous vein and smelt sweet like pineapples. 

Tentatively he touched him, stroked him, before groaning deeply and shoving him into his warm, wet mouth. The guy on the other end gasped and gripped the top of the stall for some purchase. His breath hitched, making Sephiroth pleased with himself as he pictured Genesis gasping and writhing. He tasted sweet, his skin was soft and he was so damn responsive as Sephiroth licked his balls and stroked his pretty dick. He moaned deeply as he swallowing him whole - slicking up his dick with spit and swallowing the nectar like fluids oozing from the bright tip of his cock. Sephiroth pulled his own dick out and stroked himself, spreading his own fluids all over his cock as he sucked the guy hard and fast. The other man was panting now, gave out a strangled moan before pulling away.

Sephiroth was pleased with himself, hearing the other guy try to catch his breath. A pale and smooth hand stuck through the hole and motioned for him to come through. He smirked, balls full of semen and head full of sexual motivation, he stood up and shoved his cock through. He looked down. Saw leather covered knees hit the bathroom floor before he felt warm hands on his cock and hot breath on his balls. The other man was admiring him, he could tell.

The guy hummed, running his tongue up and down Sephiroth's cock before proceeding to suck him off like the expert that he was. His lips, soft and plush, kissed over his sensitive tip before wrapping themselves around every inch of manhood he had to offer. He suck fully, sensually, with complete determination and expertise. He was moaning around his dick, palming his balls and face fucking himself on that cock he sucked and teased with his soft, talented tongue. Sephiroth's balls tightened - imagining Genesis on his knees ramming his face into Sephiroth's pelvis while the cock fucked down into his warm throat. He'd grab a fistful of his hair and thrust, hard and unrelenting until tears appeared in those pretty eyes.

"Fuck..." he said, picturing hoisting his commander up by the throat and sitting him down onto his erection, "Let me fuck you."

The man stopped and with a loud slurp he pulled away and chuckled, "How could I say no?" he said - his voice, lyrical, awash with lust and desire had the general shivering.

Mystery glory hole guy stood up and opened a wrapper, rolling a rubber down Sephiroth's cock and slicking him up with lube before easing him into his ass. Sephiroth groaned. The bitch was tight and let out a satisfied sigh. He gripped the stall wall and pounded into him as hard as he could. He felt him buckle a little, gasp and groan. He could hear him trying to keep himself quiet, but Sephiroth wouldn't stand for that. He slammed his hips into the wall, making the stall shudder and the other man shouted, his lovely sounds practically begging to be fucked harder.

Sephiroth, so pleased with himself, picturing his hot commander - clothes disheveled and cock bouncing as his general fucked him missionary on top of his reports, knocking over a desk lamp and some classified documents. His cock would be drooling, his brow furrowed, his fingers raking down Sephiroth's arms as he moaned his name. The man got louder, demanded he fuck him harder and to shove his dick deep inside which only fueled his fantasies. With the gorgeous image of Genesis ejaculating, Sephiroth buried his cock deep into the warm, tight, twitching ass and came with a groan.

After a moment, he pulled out, catching his breath. Fuck that was amazing, he thought.

"Fuck that was good." he said, and the other guy laughed.

"Too damn good. Hey...come see me again another time, yeah?"

Sephiroth laughed, "Sure thing."

He stood up on shaky legs and binned the spent condom. Immediately, he felt guilty. Like he defiled his best friend by fucking some random person to his image. Putting on his pants, hearing the faint pants of the other guy, he left the stall and practically ran out as if he was running away from his stupidity.

The other man tried to call after him, but Sephiroth hurried out of there as quickly as possible, not wanting to be seen as guilt settled in his stomach.

* * *

 

New achievement - Genesis ran 10 miles in an hour on the treadmill and still kept his spot as the soldier able to complete the most squats in 10 minutes. Not bad. He took to the showers, washed off quickly and headed home for a quick cool down. It was a Saturday night. Quiet. Uneventful. Normally he had to do some night rounds in the city, but with his recent promotion to commander he was given a lighter load to ease himself into the program. Chugging down a glass of pineapple juice, Genesis wiped away the sweat from his forehead. His cool down had apparently not been very effective, especially as the recent months had become increasingly humid.

After dinner, he was sitting on the couch bored having even read one of Angeal's _ Homes and Gardens _ magazines. With all this extra free-time, he grabbed his wallet and keys and hit the bar. His first drink was courtesy of some old sleazy Shinra employee who was still wearing his name card on his hip. Genesis offered him a smile before scurrying away to find a quiet place to watch the crowds and drink amidst the loud EDM and bass blasting through the speakers and the flamboyant chatter around him. Weaving through the crowd, a hand slapped his butt, someone wolf whistled and another asked for his name.

Finding a seat to the far side, he ordered a pint of Banora white apple juice and a pina colada. The selection wasn't too bad. Very few of the faces were familiar however, and that brought a quirk to his lips as he played an imaginary match game. Thing is...Genesis was well known to this club. A fixture almost. And aside from the select few who run this place and oversee all that happens, no one actually was able to put a face or a name to the legend. Similarly how he could not put a face to the dicks he saw and the men he touched.

There was a tall, dark and handsome man in the crowd. Genesis chewed his bottom lip. Really good looking - underrated so. He wondered if he was the same guy who wore slacks and had a dick so big he was struggling to fit him in. Maybe. Maybe not. And that mystery of anonymity was what kept reeling him back into this game. Slowly, he drank through his drinks, resting for a moment before he had to use the bathroom. A couple were making out against the sinks - he frowned, hoping they would leave before they watch where he would disappear into. Relieving himself in the toilet stall, he exited and washed his hands finding the same couple inches away from having sex in the bathroom.

He dried his hands loudly at the air dryer - perhaps for a little longer than necessary. One of the men turned to him.

"Really, dude? Are your hands THAT wet?"

"At least I'm using the restroom properly."

The other man grabbed his partner by the arm, "Come on, Steve. We've been here for half an hour, let's go and actually do it."

As the doors swung shut, Genesis headed to the second to last opened stall. For the most part, it stayed open. Until someone brave and generous stepped in, and shut the door. Like a massive 'Doctor is in' sign was plastered over it. There was no toilet seat, just a chair and a magazine rack to keep the kind men here stimulated and raring to go. The spread on page 17-18 were stuck together though - shame. It was a good one.

Sitting down, opening up a new issue of  _ Untucked _ , the premier nude male publication, he waited patiently for an eager man to take the bait. The hole in the right stall wall was...intentional. The edges sealed in grey duct tape to prevent chafing and the walls littered in graffiti offering thanks, phone numbers and a few words from Genesis himself stating times he was available. That needed to change. Picking up a red marker, he updated his availability.

After a few moments someone entered the bathroom. They stopped outside his door for a moment before entering the stall on the other end of the hole. Genesis smirked. Finally. A brave soul wanting some fun, he thought, flicking through the magazine as he waited for a dick and balls to appear before him. There was a long pause - the guy in the next stall sighed, probably debating whether or not this was a good idea. That was common, but he knew once they did it, they became regulars never again being able to forgo the ease and fun of anonymous glory hole sex. Then a hand stuck through the hole with a request written on it. Genesis took it.

_May I blow you?_

He almost awwed at how cute that was. And he wouldn't dare to deny him that. So he unzipped, got himself ready and stuck his erection through the hole. A warm hand wrapped around him, pumped him up a little as he worked up the courage to suck him. And boy did he. His mouth - warm, wet - he sucked cautiously, not the most experienced, but he seemed to be enjoying himself with the way he laved his tongue all over his cock and sucked him fully. Genesis' breath caught in his throat - it wasn't often he got blown, but he sure did love it. He closed his eyes and groaned, thinking of the other man stroking his own dick as he suck the soldier off, having no clue as to who he was. He needed to give him some thanks - let this kind, generous soul be a regular. 

Pulling away, he got down on his knees and reached through the hole politely asking for a cock in return. His own genitals, engorged, sore, he rubbed himself to ease the mental suffering of just wanting to kick down the wall and demand the other guy fuck him. His prayers were answered and the other man presented a glorious package.

Genesis was drooling - long, girthy, veiny with pre-cum rolling down the tip. He touched him gently, stroked his cock and balls in admiration, holding back a pleased whine at the lovely sight before him. He licked that fluid trail, humming in appreciation. The man tasted like Banora whites - must have been taking the courtesy to drink so much of it for him. He was touched. In one quick motion he stretched his jaw over the cock and jammed it down his throat. He sucked contentedly, wanting to have this man spray all over his face as he touched himself. He kissed him, licked him, teased his cock as he flitted between hard and soft motions - playing with him as he listened to the way the man's breathing changed and how he subtly swore. His tongue, picking up on the deep, heavy pulsing of hot blood running through the man's cock. Genesis was getting heady. He lubed up his fingers and shoved two up his own ass as he rubbed his prostate. Riding his own fingers, fisting his own cock, he face fucked himself on the girthy dick in his mouth - slobbering heavy, sucking him loudly, feeling as if he was going to pass out from lack of air.

"Fuck..." the other man said, voice low and gravelly that made Genesis shiver with delight, "Let me fuck you."

He grinned around the dick in his throat before sliding off, "How could I say no?"

Digging into his pocket for a foil, he wrapped him up and prepped him before guiding him inside his ass. He felt so damn full. The guy was big - not the biggest, but certainly BIG. He pushed against the far wall, trying to back his ass up as flush against the glory hole as possible. He held his tongue, struggled so hard to stop himself from moaning out loud as the other man fucked him hard and unrelentingly. Genesis couldn't hold back, his breathing was hard and heavy - he could hear the other man grunt with each hard, full thrust - he grabbed his own cock, rubbing himself off to the beat of the cock ramming his ass.

In the heat of the fucking, with Genesis unable to control his loud moaning, the other man's keys clattered to the ground and rolled into his stall. He shouted.

"Fuck me harder!" and the other man did. Genesis almost smashing his face into the opposite wall as his arm struggled to hold him back and steady. With a whine, his dick pulsed and he jolted as the spot in his ass grew more and more sensitive. He tensed around the thick piece of flesh in his tight ass, wanting to feel more and more of the thick delicious manhood. With a loud moan and sparks of pleasure shooting from his prostate and his cock, he came, shuddering, feeling on the cusp of having a seizure as he sprayed the opposite wall with thick strands of white semen. The man fucking him continued to pound away into his tense and sensitive ass until with one final, deep thrust he let out a groan and came.

He stayed a while, both men catching their breath as Genesis came down from his high. The other man pulled out and Genesis almost wished he'd stay as he slowly sank to his hands and knees.

"Fuck that was good." the other man said, and Genesis laughed.

"Too damn good. Hey...come see me again another time, yeah?"

He laughed, "Sure thing."

He heard the guy zip up and exit - Genesis still in a haze, with a big smile plastered over his face before he caught sight of the keys on the floor.

"Oh hey, wait!" he shouted, only to hear the bathroom door swing shut.

"Shit!" he swore to himself, quickly cleaning himself up and fixing his pants before grabbing the keys and heading out. The crowds were still thick - he looked around for some guy, any guy who looked like they had left the bathroom. He turned to a group of men near the door.

"Hey, did you see the guy who just left the bathroom?"

They all shrugged and shook their heads, "Sorry, mate. Hope you find him though."

Genesis thanked them before leaving the club, hoping the guy had left and was near the area. But no dice. The man was gone or really good at hiding the fact he had some really stellar sex. Even so, his luck with finding him would be shit house - he had anonymous sex. No way he was going to be able to find him. Sighing he looked at the keys in his hands.

_Property of Shinra Corp. If lost, please return to SOLDIER department via Shinra Corp., Midgar._

Genesis blinked. The guy was a soldier? Speculating for a moment of how he sure wished it wasn't someone in his unit for the sake of there not being any...awkwardness and reckless relationships, because let's be real, fucking above rank was something that could get the other guy written up. Checking the room number, he hoped to at least deliver it personally and just never have to face whoever it was. He almost dropped the keys into the gutter.

* * *

Someone was knocking on his door. At almost midnight. Sephiroth was in no mood to be talking to anyone while he drank some tequila and sucked on a salted lime. He wished the night would end and he could forget all about how he fucked some dude because he didn't have the balls to ask his best friend out. Not to mention, he lost his keys in the bar and now some weirdo probably has them. If it wasn't for the spare he kept at Angeal and Gen's place, he'd be sleeping on their couch feeling completely miserable and beta. And now what? He was upset over how pathetic he felt. But that knocking wasn't letting up. 

Grabbing his bottle he opened the door. Genesis glared up at him.

"We need to talk." he said.

Sephiroth wanted to slam the door in his face. But his dainty little fingers held up his keys. Sephiroth's eyes widened and he opened the door fully.

The redhead stepped inside, closed the door and sat on his couch like he owned the place. Sephiroth stood. His chest tightened. He wondered how the hell Genesis got his fingers on his keys - probably just found them. Maybe he got given them by someone in Loveless Avenue. Who the fuck knows? But Sephiroth wasn't so confident that it was chance. Not with the way Genesis frowned and looked him in the eyes like he wanted to murder his general then and there.

"So...Seph." he started, "Care to explain where you were tonight?"

Sephiroth swallowed, "Just...give me my keys and leave."

Genesis' frown deepened. Sephiroth wondered how he even found this asshole attractive.

"Did you go to the glory hole at _Gommorah_?"

 _Shit!_ Sephiroth thought, "What's it to you?"

"Because I found your keys there." he deadpanned.

With a loud sigh and a swing of his bottle, Sephiroth sat next to him. "If you tell anyone..."

"How was it?"

Sephiroth frowned and looked at him confused, "What?"

Genesis smirked, "Go on...tell me..."

"N-No."

The redhead shrugged and tossed his keys to him before heading to the door, "Oh well. I wanted to thank him, you know. Must have been a loooot of Banora white apple juice." he cast him a glance over the shoulder, "So kind of him to taste pretty good."

Sephiroth dropped his bottle as he stared at him agape. The door clicked open and in a flash he was up and running over to him. "You know...maybe you can stay a little while."

Genesis smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah...we can talk about this. I think."

Smug redheaded bastard. "Oh I don't know, Seph. You seem pretty adamant at not wanting to talk about a mouth around your cock."

He was going to strangle him if he wasn't careful. He sighed again, running a hand through his hair, "It was pretty good."

"Just pretty good?"

Yeah. He really wanted to strangle him, "It was very...enjoyable and pleasant."

"Would you come back for seconds?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Not that I know it's you, now."

That wasn't very nice. Genesis looked a little hurt by that and he looked away. "I get it. You were horny, needed some relief...Really hoping it was some random guy you'll never have to see. I get it. It's nothing personal." He shook his head, "You know, Seph. We haven't always looked eye to eye, but that was fun. And I'd say if you ever...need some help...You can count on me. But if the prospect of sleeping with me seems _beneath_ you then I understand. I just..." he laughed, "I just foolishly hoped you weren't spotting me, but just watching my ass on the squat rack. I know, silly me."

* * *

Sephiroth was battling a hangover the next day. Guilty. Really fucking guilty. He thought of paying Genesis a visit - maybe explain why he was such a rude ass in the first place.

"I'm sorry Gen. I actually really think you're a great guy. And yes, I do watch your ass when you're doing squats." he thought - because of course that would be well received and he wouldn't end up with a broken nose by the end of it.

Instead he asked Angeal to pass on a card over to Genesis.

"What did you do this time?" he asked, amused by how childish his two friends were.

Sephiroth groaned, "Believe me. You don't want to know."

At lunch he was sitting in a cafe, hoping the redhead turned up as he requested. He ordered himself an espresso and a chai latte for his friend - should he ever turn up. And sure enough he did. Looking tired and standoffish, he pulled up his chair and crossed his arms.

"I got your card." he muttered and pointed to the drink in front of him, "What's this?"

"Chai latte."

Genesis sighed, "You make it really hard to stay mad at you, you know?"

Sephiroth raised a brow, "Really? Because you make it seem so easy."

The commander laughed, "We have our differences but..." he took a sip and hummed at the drink, "You always surprise me."

They ordered lunch. Talked. It was nice having each other alone without Angeal mediating the two all the time. After last night, with both men's prides wounded it felt like all the cards were finally on the table and they could just...talk. Stop caring about SOLDIER and Shinra and their stupid spats. Because let's be real, a commander who always kissed your ass and agreed with you was useless. Sephiroth asked about why Genesis was into being "anonymous" and his friend just shrugged.

"Had a boyfriend who was really into it. I didn't mind the whole open relationship thing and he really got off the idea of me and some random at a glory hole. When we broke up it just sort of stuck. Never really thought of dating again since I was more caught up with moving up in SOLDIER."

"Think you'd date again now that you've gotten what you've been working towards?"

Genesis laughed, "Please...Not when I'm not General of SOLDIER."

There was a twinkle in his eye. A softness in his smile. Had he been any other man, Sephiroth would say he was flirting. But he had been wrong about Genesis in the past, and walking through a quiet park in the slum district where no one would pay the two any mind, Genesis had taken his hand and asked if he'd like to go to the Gold Saucer with him next weekend.

"Sure." he said.

Nightfall approached, and they headed home.

Genesis chewed his lip as they reached the upper plate, "Say...would you like to come home with me tonight? You know...make sure you're really the guy?"

Sephiroth smirked, and probably did the boldest thing he had ever done. "How about a re-enactment at _Gomorrah_?"

Genesis scoffed, "Don't disappoint me."

**Author's Note:**

> I had been to a glory hole once. All my friends raved about it. I was just scared someone was going to chop my dick off most of the time.


End file.
